This invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing meat from the skull of a slaughtered animal.
In the beef processing industry, meat is often removed from the skull of a slaughtered animal by a worker who uses a knife to sever the meat from the skull. The removal of the cheek meat is often incomplete so that residual amounts of meat remain on the skull.
A primary object of this invention is to remove the cheek meat from the skull in the manner which will provide a greater yield of meat than was heretofore possible, and will minimize the residual amount of meat left on the skull. A further object is to provide an apparatus for this purpose which is efficient, uncomplicated and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.